A tire reinforcement usually consists of canvas, textile fiber, steel cord or steel wire.
All of these reinforcements, whether as belts or radial plies, have the disadvantage that their production calls for complex operations which in their turn make necessary the use of complicated machinery.
A further disadvantage is the friction generated during use by rubbing between the canvas (weave) or cord strands or between the steel cords or wires which generates a relatively high degree of heat, limiting the range of use.